New York New Case
by HubDub1234
Summary: When Dean, Sam, and Cas find themselves in Long Island, New York, Dean stumbles upon a shocking discovery. Meanwhile, the demigods wonder what to do when Reyna accidentally knocks out the man in a leather jacket.


**A/N: HI! Um, you may have noticed that I have deleted Love of My Life. Mainly that's because it was actually literally going nowhere. Maybe in the future I'll continue it, but for now… Enjoy this Supernatural/PJO crossover. This I have an idea for, and I promised myself I wouldn't go writing another chapter without preplanning it. Yay! School boredom cured! If you have any questions or anything, please do ask and yeah.**

 **MAGNUS CHASE AND TRIALS OF APOLLO NEXT YEAR!**

 **PS I'm only on season 7 of Supernatural so yeah… No hate please!**

The Seven plus Nico, Reyna, Calypso, and Will were all huddled at a surprisingly long booth. Obviously they were at McDonalds, given the fact that it was Nico's choice. January 28 was his birthday (A/N I found out) and he demanded a Happy Meal. The demigods were reluctant, but it made the Son of Hades happy enough. After about an hour and a half of joking and eating, they decided it was about time to head back to camp. Just as they were leaving, they passed three grown men. The tallest held open the door for the other two who were getting out of a nice, black, 67' Chevy Impala. Leo noticing this, walked over to the tall man who had come out of the driver's seat.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Piper whisper yelled. Leo ignored her.

"Hey man, nice car," Leo complimented. The man with striking green eyes and a leather jacket nodded and thanked Leo, who ran back to the group, obviously fangirling on the inside. Nico looked up and seeing the man who Leo had complimented, a terrible pain shot through him and he stumbled.

"Nico? Nico what's wrong?" Will asked concerned. He pulled the smaller boy over and leaned him against his side. Nico flushed and muttered something unclearly. The three mean from the Impala passed by, and all of a sudden a loud beeping noise went off. The tallest man with longer hair pulled out a large device and fumbled to turn it off. He looked embarrassed, and nervously glanced at the demigods then the other two men. The man with the leather jacket took a deep breath and pushed past the tallest walking into the fast food restaurant. All eleven demigods filed into their large van when Piper paused.

"Crap, I left my purse in the booth. I'll be right back," she muttered. Jason backed up, as he had not gotten into the car yet.

"I'll go with you," he said. Piper Okayed the notion, and sprinted back into McDonalds.

Sam and Cas took a seat in a booth. They patiently waited as Dean squeezed in next to Sam facing Cas. He placed the tray of food on the table, and started to hastily unwrap his large burger. That's when he noticed. Two of the teenagers that had caused the EMF to go off walked backed in, looking around in a panic. Dean glared at the girl and boy, and quickly poured a flask of Holy Water into his coke. He stood up and started walking off towards the two,

"Dean?" Sam quickly realized what was about to happen. He sat still in the booth with Cas while Dean walked over near the teens. He pretended to trip, and "accidentally" spilled his Holy water filled coke on them both. Nobody burned or screamed. Well, maybe a little shrieks of surprise.

"Oh man, I am so sorry," Dean frantically apologized. The girl was spastically reaching for napkins while the boy simply stared Dean down.

"Its fine it's fine, don't worry about it!" the girl said quickly. An odd feeling washed over Dean, as he felt perfectly alright about the situation.

"Piper!" the muttered to the girl as Dean began to sit down.

"Excuse me?" The girl- Piper called. "What's your name?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester," he answered. Piper nodded and saw her bag thankfully sitting in the booth they had all sat in. She heaved a sigh of relief and walked out with the boy.

"I'm following them," Dean announced as he sat down.

"What? Why," Sam questioned.

"Sammy, something ain't right. I'm not just gonna sit around and watch My Little Pony all day!" Dean countered.

"Well then you had better hurry. They are almost to their car," Cas butted in. Dean nodded and discreetly ran outside. He crept up close enough to hear Piper say something.

"Wow. Jason, I don't know about you, but I am ready to back to camp," Piper exclaimed as they walked back to the van.

"I agree," the boy Jason said. He put his arm around her shoulder.

 _Camp? In January?_ Dean thought to himself. Piper and Jason hopped in the van which drove off. Dean quickly hopped into the Impala and drove after them. Pulling out his phone, he called Sam.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Sam answered.

"Maybe. All of those kids are going off to some camp," Dean explained.

"Did you find out where?"

"No, but I figured it was a little weird considering camps are usually for summer."

"Ok, but where are you?"

"Following their van. I took the Impala, so Cas will have to mojo you guys back to the hotel or something."

"But De-" Dean cut off Sam before he had time to finish what he planned on saying.

"He seriously spilled his coke on you?" Annabeth asked in bewilderment. Piper and Jason had explained what happened whilst going to retrieve her bag.

"Which guy was it?" Reyna asked.

"The one that had the leather jacket," Piper chimed in. Calypso giggled from the back.

"Don't you think he was kind of cute though?" she asked sheepishly. Leo turned to stare at her, obviously offended.

"Really? That's how our relationship is? Oh okay, I guess I'm not 'cute' enough for you. I'm just plain old Leo! Nope, nothing special here! Come on, Calypso! I thought you were Team Leo, not Team Random Stranger Who Spilled Coke on Piper! I thought we-"she interrupted Leo by giving him a peck on the lips.

"Shut up, Flame Boy." Leo turned bright red, and nodded. Everyone laughed, not noticing the Black 67' Chevy Impala trailing them. The same one Leo had internally fangirled over.

Dean followed the van for awhile. Nothing odd about it. Until it turned into the woods. Dean managed to park his car in a small clearing, just before getting out. He followed the noise of talking and laughter. The teens from McDonalds (Including Piper and Jason) were standing near an archway. All of a sudden, a cold breeze washed over. Dean heard familiar barking and pulled out his gun.

"Get down!" he shouted, and instinctively, the teenagers did. A black wall appeared, and Dean shot at it. _Wait.._

"STOP!" a boy screamed while jumping in front of the large black beast.

"What are you doing? It'll kill you!" Dean yelled, aiming his gun.

"No, she won't! This is Mrs. O'Leary! She'd never hurt a fly!" The boy explained.

"Mrs. O what?" Dean questioned. The boy walked over to him.

"Hi. I'm Percy. This is my dog," The boy said, pointing to the ground. Dean stared at the hellhound behind Percy.

"What are you pointing at?" Dean questioned. Percy's face fell.

"You can see through the mist," he whispered. Dean cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What?" A very intimidating girl walked over.

"Sorry my friend," she said.

Then everything went completely dark.

 **A/N Thanks for reading my first chapter! No judging if it's OOC. Idk if you could tell, but it kind of switched between the demigods and then the Winchesters and Cas. Obviously this takes place after BoO and there also isn't really a direct timeset for the Supernatural half of it soo.. Yeah.**

 **If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, let me know in the comments and I'll upload soon!**

 **This week I'll be in Tennessee and then West Virginia so I probably won't be able to update… Anyways yeah.**

 **My Tumblr: smalltown-fangirl**


End file.
